Princess and Prince Adventures
''Princess and Prince Adventures ''is a 1994 British-American animated musical fantasy adventure film produced by Paramount Feature Animation and Steven Spielberg's Amblimation animation studio. It was directed by Julie Young and Simon Wells from a screenplay by Young, Theresa Cullen, Elana Lesser, and Cliff Ruby, and stars the voices of Samantha Mathis, Jason Marsden, Jim Cummings, Bridget Fonda, Jeff Bennett, Jennifer Aniston, Will Ryan, Robin Williams, and Charlie Adler. The film'' centers on a relationship between a young princess (Mathis) and prince (Marsden) who is lost in the woods. However, the ruthless evil lord (Cummings) have a plan to takeover the kingdom, they now must find a way back home and stop that ruthless evil lord from ruling the kingdom, while they eventually fall in love and spend time together during their adventure. This is the only film in ''Princess and Prince Adventures ''series to be released theatrically worldwide. Development of ''Princess and Prince Adventures ''began in 1990 when Julie Young came up with the idea for the film. Computer animation was also used in several scenes, most notably in the waterfall sequence. The film was the one of the three last animated films that George Burke and Lana Ponce ever be in their involvement of producing it before their retirement in the same year. ''Princess and Prince Adventures ''and its art style were also influenced by animated films of the Disney Renaissance era. ''Princess and Prince Adventures ''was originally released on February 25, 1994 to generally positive reviews from critics, who praised its animation, voice acting, and story, and earning $969 million at the box office on a $65 million budget, becoming the fifth highest-grossing film of 1994, the nineteenth highest-grossing film of all time, it the highest-grossing non-Disney animated film of all time, and Paramount Feature Animation and Amblimation's highest-grossing film, all records held at the time of its release It is also the highest-grossing traditionally animated film of all time, as well as the best-selling film on home video, having sold over 50 million VHS tapes. An IMAX version of the film was released in December 25, 2003 and included "Learn How to Be Royalty" and "Living in the Woods". After the success of the 3D re-releases of ''Titanic, the film was reissued in 3D in 2013. The film's success has since helped establish Paramount Animation as a prime competitor to Walt Disney Animation Studios and their flagship The Lion King franchise and spawned a franchise with fourth direct-to-video sequels, Princess and Prince Adventures II: The Journey Return (1998), Princess and Prince Adventures: The Mysterious Kingdom ''(2001), ''Princess and Prince Adventures: The Royal Journey ''(2004) and ''Princess and Prince Adventures: The Legend of the Brave (2009), and a television series as well as merchandise. A live-action remake, Meredith & Royce, was released on December 1, 2017. Plot In a kingdom, where a king and queen, named King Damien and Queen Kimora, who had an only daughter named Princess Meredith. However, a ruthless sorcerer named Giancarlo, wanted a revenge to the king and queen by attacking the kingdom. But, he was stopped by Damien, who banished him from the kingdom. In few years later, Meredith becomes bored in her suffocating royal life and wonder outside of the kingdom. While wandering around the village, Meredith meets Prince Royce, who lives from the other kingdom with her mother Queen Talia. Talia and Kimora were hoping that they will fall in love, uniting their two kingdoms. Meanwhile, Giancarlo has finally found a plan to takeover the kingdom. He hired his henchanimals Crawler, Liger and Ratty to capture Meredith. The next day, Damien and Kimora held a tournament for Meredith where she can pick a boy she could marry in which she expects Royceto arrive there. When three boys arrive at the tournament, Meredith is not pleased with any of them. However, Royce eventually arrives at the tournament much to Meredith's surprise. Meredith slowly dances with Royce, but he eventually knocking over things and unintentionally breaks into chaos, thus ruining the tournament. Talia tells Royce that she is so disappointed at him, while enraged Damien tells Meredith that Royce is a disgrace to the kingdom, causing Meredith to run away from the kingdom while Royce follows him. When Royce tells Meredith that she is the only princess he could ever fall in love for, the two develop a close bond, bordering on attraction, and spend time together. However, Giancarlo's henchanimals is following them, but Meredith and Royce manage to escape from Giancarlo's henchanimals, jump down a waterfall, and arrive at the woods, where they realize that they are lost. Giancarlo vows to kill them and tell Crawler, Liger and Ratty to get them and take them to him. Talia, Damien and Kimora realize that Meredith and Royce are gone. In the meantime, Meredith and Royce finally spend time together alone outside of the kingdom and celebrate for their freedom. However, Meredith and Royce later begin to miss their home and worry about the other people, they must find a way to get back home to the kingdom so the two can reunite with their parents. Eventually, Meredith and Royce begin their journey and later joined by three animals, Lukas, a fun-loving squirrel, Malaki, a arrogant yet well-meaning hare, and Quincy, a friendly hedgehog, who are saved by Meredith from a pack of wild beasts reluctantly joins the journey. Meanwhile, back at the kingdom, Giancarlo finally wreaking havoc in the kingdom; in the chaos, Talia, Damien and Kimora flee the kingdom. However, they been captured by Lord Giancarlo and thrown into the dungeon. Crawler, Liger and Ratty told Giancarlo that Meredith and Royce are going back home and stop him. After being shown the beauty of a sunset, Meredith is inspired to spend more time with Royce. The next day, Meredith, Royce, Lukas, Malaki and Quincy attempt to continue their journey to head back home, but they are found by Giancarlo and his henchanimals, who want to kill them. Meredith flees with Royce, but the two get separated and Meredith is captured by Crawler, Liger and Ratty. Royce tries to save Meredith, but Giancarlo knocks him into a river, where he is rescued by Lukas, Malaki and Quincy, as well as other forest animals. Back at the kingdom, Meredith was upset that Royce might be gone and breaks into sobs. However, Royce was rescued by Lukas, Malaki and Quincy, as well as other forest animals. He vows and teams up with Lukas, Malaki and Quincy to stop Lord Giancarlo and rescue Meredith, Talia, Damien and Kimora. They arrive at the kingdom, Royce free the rest of the people of the kingdom, including Meredith, Talia, Damien and Kimora, and Meredith and Royce order the others to escape while the two go to confront Giancarlo, while Lukas, Malaki and Quincy outsmart Crawler, Liger and Ratty and throw them into the woods where they beaten up by wild beasts. As Giancarlo attempts to kill Meredith, Damien sacrifices himself by stopping Giancarlo, but Giancarlo killed him, believing Damien is dead. Meredith and Royce intervenes and defeat Giancarlo, until Meredith and Giancarlo fall off the castle, but Royce save her, and leaving Giancarlo fall to his death. Damien tells Meredith that she must become next queen after her mother and rule the kingdom, Talia hoping that Royce also become the king. The kingdom is finally back to normal, and sometime later, Meredith—who now becomes Royce's mate—professes her love for Royce and the two share a kiss, sparking a true friendship. As Talia and Kimora ruled the entire kingdom, they finally allow Meredith and Royce to travel with each other to the outside of kingdom with Lord Giancarlo gone, and they would with justice and compassion for all. And so, Meredith, Royce, Talia, Kimora, Lukas, Malaki, Quincy, and the kingdom had lived happily ever after. Cast * Samantha Mathis as Princess Meredith, the 16-year-old daughter of King Damien and Queen Kimora. * Jason Marsden as Prince Royce, a 16-year-old clever prince who is the son of Queen Talia. * Jim Cummings as Lord Giancarlo, a ruthless evil lord who plans to takeover the kingdom at large. * Clancy Brown as Crawler, one of Lord Giancarlo's henchanimals. * Frank Welker as Liger, one of Lord Giancarlo's henchanimals. * Charles Nelson Reilly as Ratty, one of Lord Giancarlo's henchanimals. * Jeff Bennett as King Damien, Meredith's father. * Jennifer Aniston as Queen Kimora, Meredith's mother. ** Sally Dworsky as Kimora's singing voice * Bridget Fonda as Queen Talia, the governor of the kingdom and Royce's mother who always berates her son. * Will Ryan as Lukas, a squirrel who befriends Royce and Meredith. ** Jeff Bennett as Lukas' singing voice * Robin Williams as Malaki, a hare who befriends Royce and Meredith. * Charlie Adler as Quincy, a hedgehog who befriends Royce and Meredith. More coming soon! Production Development The idea and concept for Princess and Prince Adventures came from Studios JeremyWorks Studios employee and Kenny Young and Kella Young's daughter, Julie Young, who submitted the story to Paramount and Amblin Entertainment in 1990, and the film immediately went into development under the working title The Prince and the Princess. Although JeremyWorks did not produce the film, Julie Young would be director of the film. Unlike Amblimation's previous films, An American Tail: Fievel Goes West and We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story, it was inspired by Disney's early-1990s animation renaissance as well as Don Bluth's animated films, such as The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, The Lion King, An American Tail, The Land Before Time, and All Dogs Go To Heaven. Coming soon! Animation The film was mainly animated at the main Paramount Feature Animation facility located in Hollywood, California, United States, and Amblimation facility located in London, England, United Kingdom. Animation cooperation was provided by Bardel Entertainment in Canada, Wang Film Productions/Cuckoo's Nest Studio in Taiwan, and A. Film Production A/S in Copenhagen. More coming soon! Casting Coming soon! Music Main article: Princess and Prince Adventures/Soundtrack The film's original soundtrack was released by MCA Records on January 31, 1994. The songs for the film were composed by Alan Menken and Stephen Schwartz, while the score was composed by James Horner and Alan Menken. The score for the film, composed by Horner and Menken, was also released through MCA Records on February 21, 1994. This is a list of musical numbers for the film: Release Princess and Prince Adventures was originally slated for release in November 1993, but the film's release date was changed to February 1994 in order to avoid competition with The Three Musketeers, Mrs. Doubtfire, and We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story. Princess and Prince Adventures was paired alongside a short film called The Secret Crystal, while select prints contained a reissue of Friendly Fox in: What's for Dinner. Marketing Marketing for the film included $40 million spent by Paramount for advertising as well as advertisers such as Mattel, Burger King, Oreo, Kellogg's and Paramount Kids. Re-releases Theatrical re-release dates * December 1, 1999 * March 12, 2003 * December 25, 2003 * May 10, 2013 (3D re-release) Home media Princess and Prince Adventures ''was released on VHS and Laserdisc on July 26, 1994. A DVD release was followed on August 19, 1998, together with other Paramount DVDs. The original DVD release contained no special features but an original theatrical trailer of the film. It was released a second time on DVD on March 17, 2004 as part of the Paramount Animated Classics. The release included an audio commentary by Julie Young, a 28-minute making-of documentary, a gallery of concept art, storyboards, test footage, deleted scenes, and DVD-ROM features. Paramount's short film ''The Secret Crystal and all-new short film Studiotopia, as well as Julie Yong's Cube ''(1986), ''Pups (1988), and Lena (1990) were also included. The DVD set features two versions of the film: the extended IMAX Special Edition with the "Learn How to Be Royalty" and "Living in the Woods" sequence added and the original theatrical version. On June 12, 2014, Paramount Home Entertainment released the film on Blu-ray to celebrate the 20th anniversary of Princess and Prince Adventures. The release is a 3-disc combo pack including a Blu-ray 3D disc, Blu-ray Disc and a DVD that includes both a DVD and digital copy of the film. Princess and Prince Adventures was re-released on HD and 4K digital download on May 28, 2019, with a physical media re-release on Blu-ray and Ultra HD Blu-ray on June 11, 2019, as part of the Paramount Signature Collection. Reception Critical response Reception of Princess and Prince Adventures ''was well-received by film critics. Review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes gives the film a score of 92% based on 64 reviews with an average rating of 7.8/10. The website's consensus reads, "Wonderful story, excellent animation, and amazing storytelling make ''Princess and Prince Adventures ''a fresh feature-length debut for Kenny and Kella's daughter, Julie Young." On Metacritic, the film has a score of 75 out of 100 points, based on 32 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Box office ''Coming soon! Awards and nominations Coming soon! Other media Video games Main article: Princess and Prince Adventures (video game) A video game based on the film, was released in North America and Europe on February 28, 1994 for Super Nintendo Entertainment System, Nintendo Entertainment System, Sega Genesis, Sega Game Gear, Sega Master System, Game Boy, Amiga, and Sega CD. The game was published by Acclaim Entertainment (Flying Edge for Sega consoles) and Virgin Interactive for the Amiga. An LCD game based on the film was created by Tiger Electronics in 1994. Television series Main article: Princess and Prince Adventures: The Tales of Kingdom Legacy Cultural impact and rivalry with The Lion King Coming soon! Sequels and spin-offs Coming soon! Live-action remake Main article: Meredith & Royce In May 2014, after the released of Puffy, Paramount Pictures announced that they were developing a live-action remake of Princess and Prince Adventures entitled Meredith & Royce, with Rob Minkoff directing. The following month, David N. Weiss was hired to write the script for the film. In December 2014, Paramount eventually asked Mike Mitchell, the director of The Wizards (2002), Sky High (2004), Shrek Forever After (2010) and Trolls (2016), to co-direct the film. He agreed to co-direct Meredith & Royce. In January 2015, a month before the release of The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water, in February 2015, Paramount announced that Millie Bobby Brown and Finn Wolfhard announced for the roles of Princess Meredith and Prince Royce, respectively. The live-action remake was released on December 1, 2017 to positive reviews, with many praising Wolfhard and Brown's performances as well as the ensemble cast and faithfulness to the original animated film, though it also received mixed reviews for its excessive similarity to the original. Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Film Category:G-rated films